


Ribbons And Bows

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [1]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Ribbons, Riding Crops, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Hetalia is a pretty little present, Nat obeys orders, and Homestuck shows his dominant side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons And Bows

“I have a surprise for you~”

“So help me Homestuck if it’s another prank-

"It’s not! Just come on! It’s in the bedroom!”

“Uh huh. Like I’m gonna fall for that one.”

“Just go inside.”

“…”

“Okay, look. If it’s a prank, I’ll ride you tonight. You can cuff my hands to the rail and we’ll make it last as many rounds as you want. I’ll even stay there in case Heta wants a few turns. Wouldn’t you like that~?”

The change in his voice is obvious, raising in pitch and sweetness. He only ever uses that voice when he’s pressed up against the other, eyes glowing and hands wandering. He’s hard to refuse like that and he knows it. Especially with those talented fingers…

“Hmm… Throw in a few toys and we have a deal.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever you want! It’s not a prank so it doesn’t matter anyways.”

The angel ‘hmph’s as he opens the door, standing away from the entrance in caution. It’s only then that the sounds inside become clear enough to be heard, muffled moans and cries over a low hum in the background.

Nat swallows hard enough to be heard. “Oh… my god.”

“I told you you’d love it~”

The angel makes an indistinct sound, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Homestuck snickers and a louder moan comes from the figure on the bed.

It’s a new outfit, a matching skirt and bra. Both are white with emerald trim and ribbons. Two straps came down from the bottom of the top to the upper hem of the skirt.

The skirt sits low on his hips with green frills that match his eyes perfectly and a huge bow right in the center. The design leaves a cute strip of skin visible and draws the eyes down, down, down… It’s one of the shortest he’s ever worn and wouldn’t leave anything to the imagination even if the ropes hadn’t been there to hold the clothing up and keep his legs open.

He’s sitting right at the edge, knees bent and bound with his hands above him, tied to the railing above the bed. There are other ropes in place as well, the thickest around his neck and straight down his chest. More branch off to wrap around his chest and legs, intricate wraps and knots that went over his clothes without putting any out of place.

He’s wearing white panties, presumably silk from the way the shine, and they don’t hide any of his obvious arousal. There’s an intricate design in the rope over the fabric, wrapped around with an open space right above the tent there. If the clothing wasn’t in place, his length would probably be standing straight through the gap there. The type of knot would allow it to be tightened and loosened to either hold back or allow an orgasm.

There are garters around his thighs, thin white frills with something tucked into one side. The shape seems to have buttons and is attached to a cord leading back up to his body. Even though it can’t be seen past the curve of his body, the low humming is enough of a hint as to what it is and where it’s hiding.

But probably the best part of it was his face. He’s gagged lightly, a thin bar held between his teeth as he moans softly. It’s white as well and held in place by another green ribbon. His eyes are dark and half lidded in arousal, moaning more insistently now that the other two are in view.

“He’s been waiting for a while.”

Nat jumps. He’d forgotten the other was there.

“I tied him up almost an hour ago. Only put the vibrator in about twenty minutes ago though.”

“Y-you did this??”

“I was practicing knots. Come see how I did.”

The troll takes the other’s hand and leads him into the room. He doesn’t act affected at all, though the tightness of his pants said otherwise. Supernatural can’t even think, just moving in the direction he’s pulled.

“There are a bunch of really special ones. This one…” He slips a finger under the main rope going vertical down the country’s chest. It’s almost too tight to be moved at all. He pulls it back and nods to the way it pulls the other’s whole body forward and especially his neck. “is his halter. I can choke him and pull him any way I want with just one hand. All the others connect to it and I can tighten them depending on how we want to play.”

He releases it suddenly and it snaps back against Hetalia’s chest. The anime gasps and his head falls back in a loud moan, drooling around the gag. His eyes flutter closed and Homestuck’s hands roam lower.

He rubs over the country’s hips and down his thighs, plucking at the ropes there to show they were good and tight. He looks back at Supernatural, eyes bright with mischief and lust.

“Won’t you check? I’m not sure if I did it right down here…”

He takes the angel’s hand and quickly moves it to Hetalia’s crotch, palm pressed hard against the stiffness there. Even the softness of the silk can’t hide how desperate he is.

The country bucks into the touch and Homestuck just as quickly grabs the rope down his chest and pops it against his skin with a loud snap. Hetalia gasps and cries out, eyes closing tightly. He moans loudly around the gag and his hips twitch forward the slightest bit instinctively.

Homestuck clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re not allowed to do that, pet…” He presses Supernatural’s hand against the country’s crotch again and looks up at him. “He’s not allowed to move or do anything else without our permission. If he does, we have to punish him.”

He doesn’t bat an eye, never looking away from Nat as Hetalia presses subtly but insistently into the angel’s palm. It’s obvious that all three know it’s happening, but Homestuck doesn’t react.

“You have to keep an eye on him… If you feel him disobeying…” He presses the other harder against the country and he flicks his other wrist. A riding crop appears in his hand, short and black. It’s a very stark contrast to Hetalia’s white outfit. “Tell me, and I’ll make sure he learns from his mistake.”

Hetalia suddenly presses harder and the troll’s eyes flash. His gaze still hasn’t left Nat’s. “Is he being good?”

The situation suddenly makes sense to the angel. He’s being told to choose.

“He’s…” He swallows thickly. Why had they put him in this position? He glances to the country and his breath hitches. Oh, fuck…

Hetalia’s eyes are locked on him, wide and needy and oh god, he’s about to drive Nat crazy with that expression. He pushes more insistently against the hands on him. He wants something, something _more._ Nat’s voice becomes very clear suddenly.

“He needs a lesson. He’s not being good at all.”

A sudden and loud moan tears out of the country and Homestuck’s eyes flash. The sound caught both of them off guard but the troll doesn’t act startled at all. He moves back slightly, stepping around the bound figure, the tip of the crop barely brushing Hetalia’s skin.

The first _snic-!_ makes them all jump, the angel most of all. A tiny gasp slips out as if he was the one struck.

It wasn’t particularly hard or loud, but it leaves a quickly-forming welt across the outside of Hetalia’s upper thigh, right between two ropes. The country moans deliciously, trembling. He fades into a whine, panting hard.

Homestuck catches Nat’s eye again and nods at the chair behind him. “Pull it up. You’ll just be watching for now.”

Nat doesn’t think before doing as told, dragging the chair up right in front of Hetalia and sitting down, hands on his thighs.

Homestuck chuckles and goes back to looking over the country. Almost idly, he asks, “Do you want to hear him? He sounds so nice when he begs…”

To know what his begging sounds like… They’ve done this before. The realization sends a shock all the way through the hunter, settling as a burning in the pit of his stomach.

“G-God yes.”

The troll grins, sharp teeth showing. He takes another step then reaches up and pulls the bar out of the other’s mouth without ceremony, letting it fall down to hang from his neck. It’s spit-slick and leaves a trail on Hetalia’s skin where it touches.

The first sound is Hetalia’s gasp.

_“Dio, Dio, ti prego, oh Dio, di più-”_

He’s snapped out of his begging by a very sharp snap of the crop against his ass, a beautiful red mark appearing almost instantly.

Homestuck hooks a claw under the center rope and drags him forward. It curves the country’s back at an incredible angle with his hands still bound tight above his head. Nat has to swallow the urge to lick up that arch.

“I never said you could speak.”

The troll’s tone catches the others by surprise. They’ve never heard him sound like that before. That was rough, deep and punishing. The closest thing they’d ever heard to it was Nat’s voice on especially stressful days when he needed control so bad that he went completely dominant.

The angel’s eyes narrowed and he stared at his kismesis. There was something… Then it hit. It was Homestuck’s body. Normally he was hunched over, like he was trying to be so small as to disappear. He always carried such a submissive air and especially so in the bedroom. Now though…

Now he looked like the cover image of a BDSM pinup magazine. Riding crop in hand, eyes glowing and the tips of his fangs showing, back perfectly straight. It actually gave him another good three inches of extra height. He paced around Hetalia like a predator.

And God above, it was so fucking hot.

He turns on his heel, crisp enough to make a general cry, facing Hetalia from the country’s side. He reaches the crop out, trailing the end down the center rope all the way to the bulge in Hetalia’s panties. He circles the tip through the fabric and then brings it right back up, tilting his moirail’s chin up.

“Good boy…”

Hetalia whimpers. Homestuck’s eyes flash. The crop lowers to just barely brush the country’s side. It drops even lower, the tip ghosting over the welt on Hetalia’s thigh. It draws a moan out of him, softer even than the touches on his skin.

Supernatural is suddenly very aware of the tightness of his pants and starts to reach for his zipper. He freezes as Homestuck’s gaze lands on him, dark and commanding even without words. He shakes his head slowly. Nat pulls his hands away.

Homestuck’s expression doesn’t change as he looks back to the other and takes another step, just outside of Hetalia’s sight now. The country starts to turn his head when another sound of leather on skin fills the room. Hetalia flinches and his hips jut forward.

Homestuck doesn’t pull the crop away from the other’s ass, letting it sit there while the welt forms underneath it. A shudder goes all the way down Hetalia’s spine and he leans his head back in a moan.

Homestuck quirks his lips up in a smirk and purrs, “Tell me how that felt…”

The words tumble out without pause. _“Bene, bene, tutto bene, si prega di più, ho bisogno di più. Stuck, più, oh per favore!”_

The sheer desperation behind the words catches Nat off guard. It’s hard to think they only just started. Then he remembers the vibrator. Oh.

Homestuck grins, trailing the crop up the inside of Hetalia’s thigh from behind. He bumps the controller and hums softly.

“ _Più?_ More? Is that what you want?” Hetalia nods frantically, squirming as well as he can against his bonds. The troll grins wider and leans forward to trail a hand up Hetalia’s thigh as well. As the other gasps, he presses a button on the controller.

Instantly, the vibrations intensify and Hetalia cries out, still begging in scattered pieces of every language but English. Nat’s quite sure he even heard a thread of Alternian and saw Homestuck stiffen in response.

Then it’s gone and the troll moves closer, halfway laying on the bed now to lick up the back of Hetalia’s thigh, all the way to the edge of his panties and then under a tiny bit. Hetalia’s body goes completely rigid, head thrown back in a long, breathy moan.

Nat lets out a soft whine and he sees Homestuck stiffen again. The troll moves away and sits up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Hetalia’s waist loosely and leaning his chin on the other’s shoulder. Given that most of Hetalia’s height came from those incredible legs, they were nearly the same height like this. Maybe an inch or two off.

The angel presses his legs together as Homestuck eyes him, hands roaming up and all over the country’s chest.

“Nat’s getting impatient… Think it’s time to move things along?”

Hetalia nods frantically, grinding his hips back against the other. _“Por favor, por favor… necesito…”_

Homestuck chuckles and moves his hands to the country’s hips, sliding them under his skirt and pulling the back of his panties down teasingly slow. The ropes hold the front of the fabric in place, leaving just enough slack for Homestuck to expose him.

Hetalia whimpers with each inch, rolling his hips. Nat bites his lip as he watches, pants near painfully tight. If he could just unzip them… Homestuck’s stare never leaves the angel and Nat knows he’s in for a ride.

The troll grins and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out to rub against Hetalia’s ass. The country gasps and rolls back against him. And still Nat was completely untouched.

Finally, Homestuck turns off the vibrator and pulls it out slowly. Hetalia whimpers at the loss but knew what was coming next.

He trembles as he hears a condom torn open and rolled on and then Homestuck lines himself up, the tip brushing Hetalia’s entrance teasingly. He had been stretched and lubed up earlier and held open by the toy, so all that was left was to have something inside.

He swallows hard, pushing back on the other until he felt the tip slide in. He gasps, eyes wide, rolling his hips. He doesn’t need to adjust, doesn’t want to. He just wants the others to use him until he’s a sweating, limp mess.

But despite Hetalia’s thoughts, Homestuck does give him some time to adjust and then starts to move so slowly it can hardly be called a thrust. His hands grip the other’s hips tightly but still he doesn’t move any quicker.

Hetalia waits for the pace to pick up, waits so very impatiently, and still nothing comes. Nat is almost just as needy, whining at each slow thrust. He wants more and still Homestuck doesn’t give it.

Hetalia opens his mouth to beg for more when Homestuck slams into him, hard and fast and completely unexpected. Hetalia jumps, an 'oh!’ of surprise slipping out and instantly turning into a long moan.

The hunter jumps almost as badly, hand twitching toward his crotch before he can think. He rubs once before he remembers himself and pulls away. Somehow that little bit of friction just makes it worse. And how the fuck is Homestuck being so calm?

As soon as he’s deep inside with that quick thrust, Homestuck slows again. Hetalia’s moan of pleasure almost instantly turns into a loud whine of frustration as soon as he realizes the change. And Homestuck just winks over the other’s shoulder.

The slow thrusts continue for another awful lifetime and Hetalia opens his mouth to beg again. He gets half a word out this time before Homestuck slams into him again. The words on Hetalia’s tongue turn into a screech, hands fisting and tugging on his bonds.

Again Nat jumps, though not as badly now. He curses softly, eyes wide. Oh good god, the pressure in his jeans hurts now and he isn’t sure he can keep waiting.

Homestuck takes notice at last and nods to him. Instantly the angel has his pants undone and his cock out, about to start pumping and-

There’s a disproving sound from the bed. The angel glances up, hope draining from his face.

“No, Stuck don’t do this to me, don’t fucking-” But for all his complains, he moves his hands away as the other shakes his head. He groans in frustration, hips bucking up as if he could get any friction that way.

Homestuck grins and Hetalia’s eyes are locked on the angel. Despite not being able to touch himself, the light in Hetalia’s eyes as he obeys is more than enough to make up for it.

“Good boy…” He praises the hunter, then turns his attention on Hetalia again. He turns his head, lips right beside the other’s ears as he purred, “Show me what you want.”

Hetalia only hesitates a moment before rolling his hips. It draws an encouraging noise from the troll and he does it again. Still not being commanded to stop, he actively leans forward then pushes back on the other’s length. The light thrust gets another positive noise and he does it again faster.

Not stopped the first time, he soon builds a rhythm and is fucking himself on the other’s cock in mere moments. It’s a good start and Hetalia thought it would be enough but as he goes on it becomes more and more clear that it’s not. The angle is wrong and he can’t move quick against his bindings and Homestuck isn’t helping hold him open to push all the way in.

As it becomes obvious that the pleasure isn’t what Hetalia wants, his movements just steadily become more and more desperate. He’s rocking his whole body back and forth, whining like a dog, face twisted with need.

Nat watches it from his place, still not allowed to touch himself as he stares. His whines almost match Hetalia’s, biting his lip and hips twitching up occasionally.

The only one really getting any pleasure is Homestuck and he’s careful not to show it. He had a role to play and he wasn’t going to let it drop. He moves a hand up the other’s body, sliding it under the edge of Hetalia’s bra and pushing the fabric up to toy with a nipple. Hetalia gasps, face flushing even redder than it was already.

Homestuck keeps up the torment for several more long moments before wrapping his other arm around Hetalia’s waist. He nods to the angel and tosses a second condom at him.

“Come here.”

No ceremony, no dramatic words, just a simple order Nat is so happy to obey. He rolls the latex on before he even realizes he had undone his pants. He stays standing at the edge of the bed, sliding his hands up Hetalia’s thighs, bumping over the ropes as he pushes the skirt up higher. He tilts his head up, eyes flicking from Hetalia’s eyes to his lips and back again.

At Homestuck’s urging, the country does kiss the other hungrily, both of them so desperate for more. Homestuck finally pushes in deep, pinning the country between the other two and forcing him to stay still. The troll reaches around and pulls the hunter closer so that his cock is between Hetalia’s legs, rubbing at the crease of his thigh. They moan together as Homestuck smirks.

Then the pace changes dramatically. Homestuck pulls Hetalia tight against him and starts thrusting into him without restraint. It’s so quick and sudden that the country can’t even react past his initial 'ah’ of surprise. Then he leans to catch Nat’s lips again and moans into his mouth, loud and lewd.

The pace is brutal but somehow Supernatural catches the troll’s eyes and they exchange a look. Without a word, Homestuck pulls out and Nat pulls Hetalia to him, actively picking him up to let him hang from the railing above as the hunter thrusts in deep and hard, hardly dropping the rythm Stuck set.

Hetalia cries out at the change, not even given time to whine about being empty before he was so forcefully filled again. He can’t even wrap his legs around the other because of the ropes and is left dangling in the air as the angel slams into him. If they dropped him, he had no way to catch himself.

Homestuck moves up behind him, supporting his upper half to take the strain off his wrists. Hetalia turns his head to catch the troll’s lips in a desperate kiss.

They go like this for some time, until Nat finally gasps, “F-fuck, I’m-”

Homestuck’s eyes flash and he suddenly grabs a fistful of Nat’s shirt, growling, “Don’t you cum. Don’t you dare cum til I say.”

Both of his lovers cry out in complaint, Hetalia’s a high pitched squeak and Nat’s a low groan. But they obeyed, hanging off the edge and so ready to fall, just waiting that little bit longer.

Those seconds seem to go on forever. They were all ready, and still Homestuck doesn’t give them permission. The troll’s so close himself, so ready to finish, and still he didn’t break yet. Nat opened his mouth to cry out.

Their gazes lock for a split second over Hetalia’s shoulder.

“Cum for us.”

That cue is all they need and suddenly the act drops. Hetalia climaxes with an absolutely slutty moan, too far gone in ecstasy to even remember their names, much less scream them. Nat follows right after, biting his lip hard to keep quiet, but he can’t stop the gasp as he saw Homestuck staring with the same predatory look as earlier.

He pulls out quickly once he’s finished and Homestuck pulls the country to him, shoving inside and thrusting a last few times until he finally falls over the edge himself, crying out loudly.

Moments tick by as they all pant raggedly. The high doesn’t pass quickly, but exhaustion catches up without mercy. Through the weariness, the troll manages to murmur, “Let’s get you out of all this.”

He pulls out of Hetalia gently, hands moving up to loosen the ropes around the country’s chest and arms. Supernatural stands and tucks himself back into his pants, then starts to help as well. At some point Homestuck had pulled the condom off and fixed his clothes as well.

His hands are freed slowly and Homestuck massages the muscles of his arms and shoulders as he lowers them carefully. Supernatural undoes the rest of the ropes and pulls them away gently.

Hetalia doesn’t speak during the process, though he usually doesn’t most times after rounds like that. Even so, the others shower him with soft praises and murmurs of encouragement. He closes his eyes and soaks in the words even though he gives no sign of hearing.

With him now fully free, Nat picks the country up and carries him to the bathroom. Homestuck fills a bath with warm water while Nat strips Hetalia and himself, kissing over the other’s face and neck and chest, working the lingering pain away with a softness he didn’t show often.

The troll undresses as well and the two carefully ease Hetalia into the water before following. The tub was larger than average and allowed them enough room for all three to sit in it together comfortably, though a bit close. Just what they liked.

Nat’s wings hang over the edge as he leans against the side. Hetalia lays back against him so they’re chest to back in the water. Homestuck follows and fills in the space in front of Hetalia, facing each other. During their more cuddly baths, they’d be chest to chest with Supernatural’s wings around them. Right now though, it’s about getting clean and bringing Hetalia back down before they all pass out.

Nat takes the lead, rubbing soap across the county’s chest and shoulders, paying special attention to where the ropes were. Homestuck follows him, hands moving slow with fatigue. He’s trying so hard not to start shaking but scenes like that wore on him. Nat pulls him closer until the troll is pressed against Hetalia and wraps his arms around both of his lovers. After a moment, the troll starts to calm again and leans back to continue washing.

The angel washes down his kismesis’ back while Homestuck works on Hetalia’s front. He’s careful around the welts and the country’s crotch, with touches so light it’s hard to believe he’s the one with claws. They’re still murmuring softly to the country, telling him how beautiful and good he was, how much they cared, how much they loved him.

After several moments of this, Hetalia takes in a deep, shaky breath. The other two look to him and he closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the angel’s shoulder. The other two share a silent nod and continue to wash him carefully and kiss his skin after the soap is rinsed away. He was almost back to them. Just a little bit more care.

It takes some time but eventually all three of them are clean. Nat pulls the drain and reaches for the towels to the side. He ruffles Hetalia’s hair with it and starts to dry his shoulders gently. When he lets go, Homestuck takes over and slowly moves the towel lower as the water drains. Before long, all that’s left are his legs.

Homestuck eases him up until they’re standing, both nearly swaying on their feet in exhaustion. Nat finishes toweling Hetalia off and even wraps one around the troll.

“I’ll go get the bed ready. Can you two make it?”

They nod tiredly at him and he moves to do as he said. It’s the moirails’ first time alone since starting, and god knows they need it. Hetalia’s eyes find Homestuck’s and they share a tiny nod of mutual 'I’m okay’s.

The country smiles and the troll returns it. They hug softly and it may be more just to stay upright at this point but it’s still a hug and that’s all that matters. It’s almost ridiculous how much taller Hetalia is compared to the other, but it works for them. Especially as Homestuck lays his head on the other’s chest and Hetalia props his chin between the troll’s horns.

“I love you, Stuck.”

“I love you, too, Talia… Happy birthday...”


End file.
